Friendship Hana Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese Magical Girl Fan Anime created by CureKanade and Cure prism. Characters Cures Akagi Lala (赤木ララ Akagi Rara) - The outgoing, cheerful leader of the team who can often exaggerate over things and her feeling can easily be hurt. Lala loves to sing but really likes to help others and make sure they are okay and healthy and she has a passion for protecting others. She transforms into Cure Happiness (キュアハピネス Kyua Hapinesu) and her theme colour is pink. Miyamoto Hitomi (宮元ひとみ Miyamoto Hitomi) - A shy but sweet girl. She is very rich, even more than Yotsuba Alice. Sometimes she is a tomboy and she is the second Cure to like dinosaurs after, Yagami Merliah. She transforms into Cure Prayer (キュアプレア Kyua Purea) and her theme color is yellow. Hitomi Kanoko (人見かのこ Hitomi Kanoko) - A funny Pretty Cure and she also gets mad easily when somebody bullies her friends. She is very funny. She transforms into Cure Life (キュアライフ Kyua Raifu) and her theme color is orange. Fukinaga Aida (付記那賀あいだ Fukinaga Aida) - The happy-go-lucky girl who is always trying her best to make everyone like each other as friends. Aida has a heart full of love and she can be clumsy and careless but she is very smart. She transforms into Cure Link (キュアリンク Kyua Rinku) and her theme colour is lilac. Hanada Tara(花田タラ Hanada Tara) - The diligent, caring girl who is very smart and always saying that girls her age should act more mature for their age, even though she acts immature herself. Tara still has a love for toys and still sleeps with one at night and loves to dress up and make everyone happy. She transforms into Cure Fun (キュアファン Kyua Fan) and her theme colour is green. Yoshi Hana (四誌はな Yoshi Hana) - A Pretty Cure who can predict the future. She transforms into Cure Flower (キュアフラワー Kyua Furawā)and her theme colors are purple and blue. She disagrees with Lala, the leader because she will not accept Hitomi joining the team. She is similar to Hikawa Iona. Mascots Lovely (ラブリー Raburī) - Bloom (ブルーム Buruumu) - Villains Obscuro (オブスキューロー Obusukyūrō) - The leader of the teams. Bark (バーク Bāku) - The first member to appear. Thorn (ソーン Sōn) - The second member to appear. Wilt (ウィルト U~iruto) - The third member to appear. Chairono (チャイロノ Chairono) - The monster of this series. Items Lucky Pad (ラッキーパッド Rakkī Paddo) - The transformation device that helps the girls transform into their Pretty Cure forms. Lucky Key (ラッキーキー Rakkī Kī) - A key to help the girls transform. Locations Yūjō Town (友情町 Yūjō Machi) - The town where the girls live and where the series is set. Friv (フリブ Furibu) - The villains hideout. Trivia *This is technically the first Pretty Cure series to have six Cures, but if you count Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ''due to ''Milky Rose, then the series is actually the second series to have six Cures. *This is the first series to have two directors. *This is the first Fandom Series where a Cure can predict the future. **But if this were to be produced then Friendship Hana will be the 4th series to have a main character (Yoshi Hana/ Cure Flower) as a fortune teller after, Eas, Westar and lona. Category:Friendship Hana Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureKanade Category:User:Cure prism Category:Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series